


【授权翻译】Oh Lily by雪绒花

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Summary: 【简介】詹姆斯苦恋多年，这会儿莉莉似乎总算对他的感情有所回应。他们即将迎来在霍格沃茨的最后一个情人节，这也是詹姆斯约她出去玩的一个大好机会。但是他应该采用什么方式呢？每位掠夺者都支了招，结果呢……当然也是蛮复杂的。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	【授权翻译】Oh Lily by雪绒花

詹姆斯直直地盯着天花板：“你们估计也知道，我感觉这次莉莉可能是真的开始喜欢我了。”  
其他床上传来了三声呻吟。  
“什么？”詹姆斯用胳膊肘支撑着身体从床上坐起来， “拜托，我们已经作为学生会主席一块工作了那么长时间，已经是蛮好的朋友了。这一点也不荒唐！”  
“并不是荒唐在这里。”莱姆斯咕哝道，“荒唐的是，这才早上四点，我们就开始谈这件事了。”  
“是啊，尖头叉子，快睡觉。”一个枕头被扔到了詹姆斯床上，“我们可以等到早晨起来再解决你这些情感问题。”  
“你别想把枕头拿回来了，大脚板。”詹姆斯一边说一边把那枕头塞到了自己的枕头下。  
“哦，想打赌吗？”西里斯一边说一边突然钻到了詹姆斯床上，两人为了争夺枕头扭打成一团。  
莱姆斯叹了口气：“求你们了，别这样。”  
过了一会儿，西里斯把枕头从詹姆斯床上拖了出来，在黑暗中消失了。他拉上了自己的床帘：“抢到啦！再见！”  
“是啊，你最好赶紧逃命吧大脚板！”詹姆斯叫道。他听到西里斯钻到了被窝里，房间又一下子静了下来。但他依然整晚无法入睡，一直处于极度的兴奋之中。  
莉莉·伊万斯可能真的喜欢上他了；没错，就是那个莉莉·伊万斯。几周以来，他都在默默揣测着她的态度（自从他们新近建立的友谊变得有些……友人以上）。就在昨天，他们以某种十分……可疑的方式，聊了聊即将到来的情人节周末。詹姆斯觉得，莉莉显然希望有人邀请她去霍格莫德，但又不确定他是否得到了足够的暗示。她的声音听来倒是无辜，但语调里又似乎暗含着鼓励的色彩。  
当然了，以前詹姆斯也曾觉得她的话暗含某些鼓励色彩，但最终事实却证明他错了。但这一回他真的特别，特别确定——几乎是完全确定。  
“我相信你的感觉是对的。”彼得的声音从另一张床上传来。  
西里斯和莱姆斯又呻吟起来。“快睡！”西里斯大叫道。  
“谢啦，虫尾巴，在这儿只有你一人不是彻头彻尾的蠢货。”詹姆斯大声说道。他又压低了声音：“你是不是觉得我这次是对的？”  
“我听到她和马琳在聊天。”彼得悄声说，“她显然喜欢一个人，那人总是会傻笑，还一直叫她伊万斯。马琳还在用一种充满嘲讽的方式模仿着她说的那个人。”  
詹姆斯从床上跳了起来：“等等，真的吗？她提到名字了吗？”  
“詹姆斯，拜托——”莱姆斯开口了。  
詹姆斯压低了声音：“或者是姓？学院？或者其他什么？”  
“没有，”彼得又小声说道，“但我很确定她说的就是你。”  
詹姆斯的心跳又加速了：“她喜欢我！我都不敢相信！她喜欢我！她当然喜欢我！我该怎么做？”  
“什么……”彼得说，“你在说啥？”  
“噢，莉莉·伊万斯喜欢我！莉莉！莉莉·伊万斯！”詹姆斯躺回了床上，最初的激动却慢慢变为恐惧，“我现在该怎么做？”  
“约她出去玩？”西里斯建议道。  
“先睡一会儿，再约她出去玩？”莱姆斯则说。  
彼得在床上辗转反侧，床被弄得嘎吱响：“你是在……问我该怎么做？”  
“哦，是啊，我是说，这是莉莉·伊万斯呀。我可不能只是走过去，问她能不能跟我去霍格莫德。”詹姆斯说，“我得做点了不起的事！”  
西里斯又一次呻吟起来，莱姆斯则用枕头掩住了脸。  
“呃——你——可以做些浪漫的事？”彼得说。  
“比如什么？”詹姆斯转了个身，脸朝着彼得的床，“彼得，如果你是个女孩子，你希望一个男生怎样约你出去玩？”  
彼得安静了一会儿：“可能——希望他送我吃的东西？”  
“吃的？”  
“是啊，我喜欢吃的。”彼得说，“比如巧克力，或者其他什么。就是好吃的东西啦。”  
“好啦，至少我们知道虫尾巴饿了。”西里斯咕哝道。  
“嗯……你知道，这是个好主意。”詹姆斯说，“我会试着给她搞点儿巧克力。”  
他又开始盯着天花板思考着。他不可以只是塞给她点巧克力然后就开口问她，是不是？肯定得做点有勇气的大事，好证明詹姆斯和莉莉这回真的相爱了。“但巧克力也太普通了，是人都能送——”  
“闭嘴！”西里斯说。  
“求你了。”莱姆斯也说。  
“好。”詹姆斯把头扭了过来，眼睛盯着一片黑暗。他得想一个完美的主意。

-  
“我搞定了。”詹姆斯快步走到西里斯身旁吃早餐，“我跟那些小精灵说好了。”  
西里斯冲他眨了眨眼：“搞定了什么？”  
“当然是莉莉啦！”  
“哦，你是要送巧克力给她呀。”莱姆斯说着装满了盘子，“你知道，我想她可能真会很喜欢呢。”  
彼得点头：“是啊，肯定的！”  
“没错，我知道她会喜欢的。”詹姆斯说，“因为她彻底喜欢上我了。所以我不能仅仅只是送她巧克力而已。”  
莱姆斯和西里斯交换了一下眼色。“尖头叉子，你这是什么意思？”西里斯问。  
“我不仅要给她送巧克力。”詹姆斯说，“那多没意思啊，任何人都办得到。我是打算让小精灵送她巧克力，送一整天，每小时一次。”  
“呃……”莱姆斯开口了。  
“我觉得很棒诶！”彼得说，“巧克力那么好吃，她会喜欢的！”  
“是啊。”西里斯耸耸肩，“怪是怪了点，但你们这帮人永远都这么怪。然后你再在晚上约她出去，就完全搞定啦！”  
“你们难道不觉得……她可能会烦吗？”莱姆斯说，“或者说，你这样一整天当着众人面送她巧克力，她恐怕会尴尬吧。”  
一片沉寂。西里斯故意大声吃了一口早餐。  
“才不呢！”詹姆斯说，“女孩子总是喜欢巧克力。”  
彼得点头：“是啊，她会喜欢的。”  
“嗯，开心点，月亮脸。”西里斯嚼着早饭，“应该会挺棒的。”

-  
当然了，莱姆斯是对的。一开始莉莉收到巧克力还挺开心，她一边在早餐最后和朋友们吃着巧克力，一边四处看着这可能是谁送来的。詹姆斯觉得她应该有多看自己一眼，但又不确定。  
然而下一节课再收到巧克力时，她少了几分开心，多了几分尴尬。麦格教授也不大高兴——她很快送走了小精灵，并恶狠狠地瞪了詹姆斯一眼。到了午饭时间，只要有小精灵出现，莉莉就开始呻吟。她试过让小精灵们停下，但他们却依然故我。  
詹姆斯把脸埋进了臂弯里：“太糟糕了。为什么她不喜欢呢？谁会想到她会不喜欢巧克力呢？”  
“我想她只是收到了太多巧克力啊，尖头叉子。”西里斯说着，对着远处莉莉的桌子打了个手势。的确，她正气呼呼地吃着午饭，完全无视身边的一大堆巧克力盒。  
“你今天早上还向着我呢！”詹姆斯说。  
西里斯耸了耸肩：“我哪知道你说的是那么多盒！我以为你只是打算，呃，每次给她一块呢。”  
“一次一块？”詹姆斯急了，“谁一次只送一块巧克力给女生？”  
“谁一天送女生十几盒巧克力？”西里斯回击道，“小精灵从哪搞来的这些盒子？”  
“我哪知道！”詹姆斯说，“我只是跟他们说要很多很多巧克力。如果他们乐意，甚至能为我们提供所有情人节的食物呢！他们对此感到有点兴奋——”  
“哦，那太棒了。”彼得说着，嘴里塞满了食物，“他们的水果蛋糕做得最棒了。”  
“认真点，虫尾巴！”詹姆斯说，“我现在该怎么做？”  
“你可以告诉她这事是你干的。”莱姆斯建议道，“叫小精灵停下来，承认你这么做的原因，我敢肯定她会饶了你——”  
“我不能这么做！”詹姆斯用手梳理着他的头发，“那样她就知道是我搞的鬼了！然后她就知道我跟小精灵约好了，那样这可就毁了——”  
“你觉得她真发现不了？”莱姆斯说。  
詹姆斯将手臂搞搞抬起：“我不知道！但她要是发现了，就不会跟我去霍格莫德了！”  
“她可能反而会喜欢你这样呢。”西里斯说，“也许她觉得这有点过火，但至少本意是好的。”  
詹姆斯叹了口气，重新将注意力集中在午饭上。“我不管。我就装作那不是我。”

-  
到了晚上，莉莉一看见小精灵出现就落荒而逃，并将许多盒子扔进了垃圾桶。詹姆斯尽可能试着在她身边表现得自然些，但每次他们在一起聊天，莉莉就会咆哮着抱怨这个恶作剧有多么无脑幼稚。詹姆斯感觉自己很难装下去了，更何况莉莉还在说着当她发现那人是谁时，会怎么处置他。詹姆斯最终退缩了。  
“怎么了？”莉莉问道，“怎么了？你还好吗？”  
詹姆斯摇摇头：“月亮脸的事，昨天我们每个人都折腾到很晚……如果你相信的话。”  
那晚，整件事达到了一触即发的临界点。在公共休息室里，詹姆斯正闭着眼，倒在座位上。“噼啪”一声，他听到小精灵幻影显形来到了莉莉椅子边。这声音他现在再熟悉不过了。  
“行了。”莉莉咆哮道，“行了！够了！”  
她的大嗓门让屋里大多数人都停下了手边的事，转头盯着他们看。詹姆斯考虑过逃离屋子，但这也太让人生疑了。  
“到底谁送了我这些巧克力？”莉莉说，“哪个恶心的、气人的蠢||货，居然觉得我想要一整天被这么多该||死的巧克力打搅？”  
无人回答。小精灵站在莉莉身边，眼睛直勾勾地盯着地面。詹姆斯回头看了看另外三位掠夺者，莱姆斯则扬起了眉毛。  
“告诉我，”莉莉说，“不然我会命令小精灵告诉我，然后——”  
“是我。”詹姆斯站起来，面对着她。他用手蹭了一下后颈：“我——我送了你这些巧克力。”  
之前房间里的人只是静静盯着他们，但现在这么多人的凝视简直让詹姆斯感觉到了重压的力道。  
莉莉抱起了双臂：“你做了什么？”  
“我给了你这些巧克力。”詹姆斯说。“但那只是——”  
“你知道，我以为你已经不至于做这事了。”莉莉说着缓缓走上前来，“我以为今年你总算成熟到不搞这些愚|蠢的恶作剧了。”  
“哦，不，莉莉，那不是——”  
“但现在我发现，你还是和当年一样混|蛋。”莉莉发出了一种嘘声，“告诉他们别再送巧克力了。晚安，波特。”她飞快地从他身边冲了过去，奔向寝室。  
詹姆斯耸着的肩膀沉了下去，他缓缓在另三位掠夺者身边坐了下来。接下来的好一会儿，没有任何人说话。  
西里斯窃笑起来，彼得赶紧给了他一胳膊肘让他住嘴。

-  
第二天，詹姆斯在上课的路上拖住了莱姆斯：“好吧，月亮脸，还是你懂行。只有你猜到了莉莉的反应。我该怎么解决这件事？”  
莱姆斯的眼睛盯着地面：“哦，我不知道——”  
“别闹。”詹姆斯说，“我得做点什么，因为她都一整天没跟我说话了。我们不能连朋友都不做，因为我们是学生会主席——”  
“你有试着解释过吗？”莱姆斯说，“你就告诉她你只是在试图邀她去霍格莫德，又不小心做得过头了一点儿。我想，她可能会觉得这蛮可爱的。”  
“不，我不能只是这么做！”詹姆斯说，“那是莉莉·伊万斯！我不能只是——”他摆了一堆手势，试着把他的意思表达清楚。  
“行吧，行吧。”莱姆斯说，“好吧。你想过给她写封信吗？”  
“什么？”詹姆斯说。  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩。“是啊，就是这样。应该会比仅仅口中跟她说要更浪漫些，而且也能讲明白你的目的。你也可以借此表现下你的口才，比如写首诗，写首歌，或是其他什么。但这回最好别一小时送她一封信了。”  
詹姆斯笑了起来：“好，当然。不过，你那个一小时一次的主意——”  
“詹姆斯。”莱姆斯警告道。  
“是是是，就写一封。”詹姆斯说，“好。”

-  
级长会议结束了，众人纷纷走出了房间。而莉莉拍了一下詹姆斯的肩。“詹姆斯。”她说，“我们得谈谈。”  
詹姆斯傻笑起来：“好。”  
但莉莉看起来可没那么开心。“这是什么？”她说着拿起一张羊皮纸在他面前晃了晃，“几小时前你的猫头鹰给我送来的。”  
“呃。”詹姆斯身体晃来晃去，完全看不出她此刻的情绪。“那——那是——你觉得这是什么？”  
“这是歌词。”莉莉说。  
詹姆斯耸了耸肩：“是啊，我之前觉得你可能会喜欢呢。”  
“麻瓜歌词。”莉莉说。  
“是啊，你难道不喜欢麻瓜的音乐吗？”  
“巴瑞·曼尼洛的麻瓜歌词。”莉莉说。  
詹姆斯又用手蹭了一下后颈。月亮脸说过，歌词是很浪漫的。“我——好吧，我去找一个麻瓜出身的一年级学生帮了忙。他叫艾伯特……或是其他什么来着？他说巴瑞·曼尼洛蛮赞的。”  
莉莉眯起了眼睛：“为什么？”  
“呃……”詹姆斯现在忽然想起来，送一张写着歌词的羊皮纸给女孩子，恐怕不是约她去霍格莫德的最浪漫的方式。事实上这还真的挺不浪漫的，尽管他选歌其实花了心思。  
莉莉仍然在等他的回答。詹姆斯决定直言相告：“我是为了——为了向你道歉。”  
“什么？”  
“向你道歉。”詹姆斯对着羊皮纸比了个手势，“我——我给你写了这篇歌词，因为觉得你可能会喜欢。我想道歉。为那些巧克力道歉。”  
“哦。”莉莉扬起了一边眉毛，“你给我写了点歌词，作为道歉。”  
“是的。”  
莉莉哼了一声：“好，我接受你的道歉。”  
“太棒了！”詹姆斯咧嘴笑了，“我是说，我知道这个道歉还挺糟糕的，但我们都是学生会主席啊，我不希望咱俩再吵下去了——”  
“哦，没有啊，其实还真挺体贴周到的。”她说，“只是有点怪。”她转身要走，但又停了下来。“詹姆斯。”  
“嗯？”  
“那些巧克力。”莉莉转了个身。  
詹姆斯笑得更开心了：“嗯？”  
莉莉盯着他看了一会儿，又转身走开：“别放在心上了。”

-  
“真是太糟糕了。”詹姆斯说着，和西里斯风卷残云地刷了几小时作业，一边刷一边吃着一些莉莉的巧克力。莉莉在魔咒课上把剩余的巧克力一股脑儿倒到他桌上，让他自己好好解决它们。莱姆斯和彼得没怎么拿，巧克力基本都被詹姆斯和西里斯瓜分掉了。“她是原谅我了，但一切还是很糟糕。“  
西里斯摇摇头：“你知道你的问题出在哪吗？你有点努力过头了，这样看起来会很怪的。”  
詹姆斯皱起眉头，又吃了一块巧克力：“也许你说得对。”  
“我当然说得对。”西里斯点点头，“你应该自信一点，圆滑一点。就像在其他女生面前一样。”  
“但这太难了。”詹姆斯呻吟着，“她可不是其他什么女孩，她是莉莉啊。这很重要。”  
“你有点儿用力过猛了。”西里斯又打开了一个盒子，把一些巧克力倒进长袍的下摆。  
詹姆斯也给自己倒了一些巧克力。“你是什么意思？用力过猛……那我又怎么做到不用力过猛？”  
“就，别用力过猛啊。”西里斯耸了一下肩，“利用好你那波特式的魅力。你总是能这样博取姑娘们芳心，不是吗？”  
詹姆斯哼了一声：“当年我是这么做的啊，但她却说她宁可和巨乌贼约会。”  
“是啊，但那是五年级的时候。”西里斯说，“现在，我们早就懒得理鼻涕精了，你们两个关系又不错，你又已经让她看见了你的好。也许这回她会喜欢的。”  
“嗯……”詹姆斯考虑了一会儿，又给自己塞了一块巧克力，“你知道的，你可能说得真没错。”  
“当然啊。”西里斯嘴里此时塞满了巧克力，“再给我一盒。我快吃完了。”

-  
第二天晚上莉莉写作业时，詹姆斯在她身边坐了下来：“嘿。”  
莉莉扬起了眉毛，头都没抬：“嘿。”  
“那……”詹姆斯凑得近了些，手臂搭在她身后的沙发上，“你在忙什么？”  
“作业？”莉莉下意识地挪远了一点，“我以为这够明显了。”  
詹姆斯大声笑起来：“是啊，是啊。你还挺好玩的，莉莉。”  
“谢谢……？”莉莉说。詹姆斯靠得近了些，她则又挪远了，“你在干什么？”  
“什么？”  
“你很奇怪。”莉莉合上了书，“你这一整个星期都怪怪的，但现在又怪出了新高度。”  
詹姆斯摇了摇头：“我不——我不知道你是在说什么。”  
“哦，真的。”莉莉说，“那些巧克力，那封信，还有现在——管它是怎么回事。”她比了一个手势，“难道这对你来讲很正常吗？”  
“不正常吗？”詹姆斯问。  
莉莉哼了一声：“从你五年级后开始，你就不这样了。我说真的，你是怎么了？”  
“嗯……”詹姆斯说，“呃……”这一点也不像他期望的那样浪漫。西里斯的建议在他脑海中回响着。“可能我只是……想到了你有多么漂亮，感觉自己都快疯了。”  
莉莉盯着他，脸渐渐红了：“你说什么？”  
“你知道的，你——你太美了，连媚娃都会自叹不如的。”  
莉莉站了起来，把几本书夹在腋下：“你这到底是什么情况？”  
“你什么意思？”詹姆斯问。  
“你当然知道我什么意思！”莉莉说，“这种——这种愚|蠢的搭讪方式，你从六年级一开始就没在用了！你在搞什么鬼？”  
詹姆斯眨了眨眼：“我只是——”  
“你知道，我这一年里特别希望你已经真的长大了！”莉莉说，“之前看上去你是长大了，成为了一个很优秀的学生会主席，但现在呢，你又开始搞些愚蠢的恶作剧，再加上怪异的道歉，还有现在这些——”  
詹姆斯站了起来。“等等，让我——”  
“而正当我要……”莉莉摇了摇头。“好，这都不重要了。求你让我清静一下吧。你什么时候恢复回这几个月来跟我合作时的样子，我们就再聊，行不行？”  
詹姆斯的嘴张得大大的。莉莉哼了一声，转身走上了台阶。

-  
那天晚上，詹姆斯整晚都呆呆地瞪着天花板。他到底是怎么把这一切都搞砸的？而更重要的是——他到底该怎么解决这个烂摊子？  
他感觉自己不能再去向别人征询建议了——显然，他得自己解决。但他到底该怎么做？他想要把这件事做得隆重而浪漫，但莉莉现在一看到他就心烦意乱，更不可能接受他的示爱。但她仍是喜欢他的——至少某个时候曾经喜欢过他。而他也仍然想邀她去霍格莫德，只要她愿意。但他该怎么做呢？  
他已经试过展示自己的魅力，口才和慷慨了；所以还剩下什么呢？

-  
接下来一个课间里，莉莉正和马琳在走廊聊天，詹姆斯趁机截住了她。他拍了一下她的肩，而她转过头来，立刻皱起了眉头。  
“嘿。”她说着抱起了双臂，“怎么了？”  
“我只是——”詹姆斯瞥了一眼马琳，而马琳正在用端详世界魁地奇奖杯的眼神审视着他们，“我们可以单独聊聊吗？”  
“好啊，当然可以。”莉莉说着跟他一起往前走了一段路，“什么事？”  
“那么。”詹姆斯说，“我想告诉你这——这周我到底怎么了。”  
莉莉淡淡地一笑：“你是说你为什么举止怪异？”  
“是啊，”詹姆斯说，“我举止怪异的原因，”他闭上了眼睛，“我是想要邀请你和我一起去霍格莫德约会，又想搞得隆重浪漫些，但这样做根本没用。一点儿也没用。我现在有点确定你已经很讨厌我了。那——那就是我这么做的原因。”  
“那么说，那些巧克力并不是恶作剧。”莉莉说。  
“对。”  
“还有巴瑞·曼尼洛的歌词？”  
“我以为会很浪漫。”詹姆斯说，莉莉哼了一声，“我知道，我知道……”  
“还有你那天说的那些蠢话？”  
詹姆斯耸了一下肩：“我当时太绝望了，居然向西里斯寻求了帮助。”  
莉莉仍抱着双臂，但她笑了：“行，好吧。”  
“好什么？”  
“好。”她说，“我们一起去霍格莫德吧。去约会。”  
詹姆斯一下子咧嘴笑了：“好，真好。太好了。谢谢你，真的，我——”  
“詹姆斯？”莉莉说。  
詹姆斯用手捋了一下头发。“好，我兴奋过度了。抱歉。”  
“是有点儿。”莉莉说着踮起脚尖吻了一下他的脸颊，“但你还是挺可爱的。那些巧克力也很好吃，只要你别一次给我那么多。”  
“太棒了。”詹姆斯一边说着一边用手摸着她刚刚吻的那块地方，“太棒了！周六见！”

-  
“那么，起作用的还是巧克力。”彼得听詹姆斯讲完整个故事，发现其他人都瞪着他看，“什么？她是说过很好吃。”  
“我不知道。”西里斯说，“詹姆斯约她出去的时候表现得挺老道的。我觉得我的方法最管用。”  
“但他也直话直说了，”莱姆斯说，“是我叫他这样做的。”  
西里斯摇摇头：“不，不，你的方法是写那些歌词，一点也没用——”  
“我从没叫他那么做！”莱姆斯说，“我是不是该提醒你们，只有我的方法没有让她气得命令他停手？”  
西里斯张了张嘴巴，又耸了耸肩：“那我倒觉得你说的有点道理。”  
“是啊。”彼得说着又给自己盛了一些晚饭，“但，她还是很喜欢那些巧克力。”  
詹姆斯摇了摇头：“你们都错了。我自己的方法最有用。”  
“什么方法？”西里斯问。  
詹姆斯耸了耸肩，盯着桌子另一头莉莉的方向：“就直接上前问她。不用搞乱七八糟的浪漫手段，也用不着送花，我就解释了一下这些事然后问了出来！”  
那一刻，气氛凝固了。  
“那才不是你的办法！”彼得把饭喷了出来。  
西里斯也点头：“是啊，是你自己要搞得隆重些！”  
“我是不是该提醒一下大家，我当初一直劝尖头叉子直接解释一下这件事然后开口问她，我劝了那么多次——”  
西里斯嘲笑道：“哦，拜托了月亮脸，你是说用歌词？”  
几人吵来吵去，莉莉抬起头对上了詹姆斯的目光。詹姆斯冲她挥手，莉莉也笑着向他挥手。  
詹姆斯对着他的晚饭笑起来。他已经在激动地盼着周六的霍格莫德之行了。


End file.
